Emerald Stained Glass
by Cielo1207
Summary: He had always saw those eyes as Avada Kedavra green...but he was wrong. They had always been the emerald stained glass which shadowed his thoughts and blocked the steady world. Cedric x Harry


**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. No money or profit is made with this fic.**

* * *

He had always been fascinated by those Avada Kedavra green eyes. They blazed with righteousness, lit up with sheer joy— merlin, he sounded like a lovesick girl. But there was no denying that those green eyes drew Cedric Diggory in far more than Cho's ever could. Once, before the accursed tournament, their eyes had met. He was on his way to potions and that boy was being jostled by his two friends to who knows what class…and their eyes had met. It was as simple as that, nothing special, no sparks flew, no sudden constrictions of the heart. But…those eyes told him everything and nothing about Potter; hope, happiness, too young and too weary. They told him everything, all too easy to read, to see through…but they also told him nothing. Like sunlight filtering through emerald stained glass, it cast emerald shadows on his life, never once allowing him to see the great blue sky. He couldn't find it in himself to mind.

Perhaps he should have taken the initiative, gone up to Potter, get to know the boy with those fascinating eyes. But the coward in him, grabbed hold of his senses and he busied himself with schoolwork and Cho; Cho with her stable brown eyes which grounded him to reality. And slowly, Cedric stopped seeking brilliant green eyes in the hallways; slowly, he buried the image of enchanting eyes behind life…behind reality.

_Until the blasted triwizard tournament ruined all his hard work._

He is presented with a pair of confused, fearful eyes, with perhaps just a tint of anger. The other champions and schools bristle with anger, with the unfairness of it but all Cedric can think about is how those bewitching eyes restlessly look around, refusing to meet all eyes and how Cedric is suddenly filled with a want for those eyes to look at him…and only him.

Right before the first task, their eyes meet and everything Cedric feels is reflected in there. Fear, determination and worry; his very own looking glass, he takes comfort from the tiny nod Harry gives and goes out to fight…to live. Cedric is grateful to the boy for telling him about the bloody dragons, he wishes he could do more than just tell his friends to stop wearing those blasted badges, wishes he could do more for the boy who saved his world. When he finds out about the second task, he realizes he can.

It is a small act of gratitude, letting Harry use the prefect's bathroom. But there is the little thought that refuses to go away, if Cedric were to enter, there would be a naked wet Harry. It is an all too tempting thought that tells him to fulfill all his desires since that day where their eyes met. But Cedric resists, Harry has enough troubles as it is. It, however, does not stop him from entering the prefect's bathroom a little later and have him let out a little sigh of disappointment at the empty room.

Cedric wonders if they would have taken Harry as his hostage had they known his true feeling on the matter. The thought gives him a rather exhilarated feeling. For once, he would be able to rescue his savior…for once; he would be of use to Harry. But his feelings are not known and his damsel in distress has all too ordinary brown eyes…

Cedric doesn't really know why he asked Harry to grab the cup together with him. Perhaps it is those eyes, bewitching him with their plea for love, for comfort; the underlying melancholy hidden beneath eyes of a martyr. Cedric doesn't really know why but there is a giddy happiness blooming in his heart as he feels the warmth of Harry's hands…

_Until the graveyard greets and mocks them._

And even as the sickly green curse flies towards him, all Cedric can think about is how he was utterly wrong. Harry's eyes were never Avada Kedavra green…

They were always the emerald stained glass which shadowed his thoughts; blocking the steady world…

And Cedric can't find it in his dying soul to mind.

_How could he?_

_~fin~_


End file.
